villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:12345B/PE Proposal: Mister X
What's The Work Mister X (ミスターＸ Misutā X?) was the main antagonist of the Tiger Mask anime series, he is a man with purple-ish skin with the appearance of a gentleman of the nineteenth century. Who is the Candidate? What They Did? Mister X worked for Tiger's Den, a place where fighters fights one another to the death for money, he was the one who made sure there was order in the lair and was tasked to bring back all the traitors that dared to betray or escape, he also organized the matches and always manipulated the events on his side. His name was enough to inspire fear even on the strongest fighters in the lair, thanks to his evil and cruel methods including death if it was necessary. One day he was informed about a powerful fighter with the name of Tiger Mask, famous for his victories and glory in the lair, he began to keep on eye on him and studied his actions and behavior. When Tiger Mask broke the most important rule of the organization, Mister X viewed him as traitor that deserved to be punished, he began to send various assassins with the order of killing him in the ring. After all the assassins where defeated by the wrestler, he declared to kill him himself, however he dies (Only in the Anime) in a car accident. What they did Mister X is an extremely evil character. As a follower of Tiger's Den, he shows almost all the negative qualities of Great Tiger and his colleagues: dishonesty, intolerance to failure, greed, psycho-physical torture, contempt for the life of others that leads him to kill without remorse, blackmail (obliges Daigo Daimon, a close friend of Naoto, who fought against him under the threat of showing the leaders a letter that Daigo wrote to Naoto asking him to flee to a place where Tiger's Den could not find him. and intimidation to his subordinates or the strongest fighters. He does not even hesitate to take it out on Naoto's loved ones (in the manga he kidnaps the little Kenta and takes him to the headquarters of Tiger's Den) and in the manga he also adds a certain resentment towards his superiors (during their escape, he does not hesitate to threaten them with a gun, hinting that he could kill them for revenge of the many humiliations and threats suffered by them). Due to the numerous failures, his desire to kill Naoto Date quickly turns into a personal matter, and he does not hesitate to baste sneaky and cruel traps and plans to eliminate it (like the clash with the wrestler Piranha, which takes place on a pool that Mister X proceeded to fill up with ferocious piranhas). His presence will turn into a constant nightmare for Naoto, promising to have him persecuted even outside the ring by the Tiger's Den. He also shows cruelty to animals (in the episode of the match against the Piranha, he throws a cat into the pool full of piranhas). Unlike Naoto and the public, he also shows no disgust or fear of Red Death Mask, despite his ferocity and his cannibalistic tendencies (indeed, he is extremely pleased with the evil and this fighter). Obviously he doesn't feel the least remorse for any of these crimes. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Mister X has no excuse for his crimes. Despite the threats and harassment he has suffered, he can even be described as a victim of Tiger's Den, since he is genuinely evil and desires to have killed Naoto regardless of the orders of his superiors. Heinous Standard As an atrocious standard I would mention his obstinacy in killing Naoto, without posing the slightest moral scruple and without bothering to involve innocents or people linked to the protagonist. Final Verdict I believe Mister X is a quite evil and unscrupulous character to consider Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals